1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, an image display apparatus, and a television apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques well suited for adaptation to an image processing method for image display apparatuses such as a television receiver and a display apparatus that use a display device including matrix-wired multiple electron-emitting devices, thereby to receive a television signal or a display signal from a computer or the like and to display an image.
2. Related Background Art
Known conventional image display apparatuses include that of the type including n×m electron-emitting devices matrix-arrayed by being wired to m row lines and n column lines, and phosphors that correspond to each electron-emitting device and that emit light in response to the incidence of electrons emitted from the electron-emitting devices. Example of the phosphor includes phosphor.
In addition, it is known that the emission luminance of the phosphors is not in a linear relationship with the amount of electron beams irradiated on the phosphors, but is prone to saturation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241707 (corresponding U.S. patent application Publication No. 20030107542A1) discloses a correction table for canceling the saturation characteristic of the phosphors provided to correct the saturation characteristic.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-211349 (corresponding U.S. patent application Publication No. 20010050777A1) discloses that table input values excluding low-order bits of input values are input into a memory to prevent a significantly large storage space from being required.